geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Vault of Secrets
thumb|300px|Vault Of Secrets. Vault Of Secrets jest drugim Vaultem, który został dodany w Update 2.1 oraz w Geometry Dash World. Chroniony jest przez Keymastera (pl. Strażnika Kluczy), który oferuje dla gracza kolejną serię zagadek. Można go znaleźć w górnym prawym rogu, klikając na przycisk z narzędziami (niestandardowe etapy) w menu głównym gry. Aby uzyskać dostęp do pomieszczenia, gracz musi zdobyć 50 diamentów. Hasła: Cytaty Podstawowe odpowiedzi = 1. I have heard about you (Słyszałem o tobie) 2. PlayerName the sneaky one... (Podstępny Gracza) 3. You think you can fool me (Myślisz, że mnie oszukasz?) 4. You are deeply mistaken (Grubo się mylisz) 5. Go away! (Idź stąd!) 6. I should have hid this room better... (Mogłem lepiej ukryć do pomieszczenie...) 7. You're not supposed to be in here... (Nie powinieneś tu być...) 8. RubRub won't like this... (RubRub nie będzie zadowolony...) 9. zzzZZZZ... 10. Don't touch that! (Nie dotykaj!) 11. Why you touch my stuff? (Dlaczego tykasz moje rzeczy?) 12. RubRub better not find you in here... (Lepiej żeby RubRub cię tutaj nie zobaczył...) 13. Can't you just leave? (Czy mógłbyś już wyjść?) 14. This is not the room you are looking for... (To nie miejsce, którego szukasz...) 15. Sneaky sneaky... (Chytrze, chytrze...) 16. It's my precious... (Moje cenne...) 17. You shall not pass! (Nie przejdziesz dalej!) 18. Don't push the button! (Nie wciskaj guzika!) 19. You're gonna get me in trouble... (Pakujesz nas w kłopoty...) 20. This is getting ridiculous... (To już jest niedorzeczne...) 21. Go collect some stars (Idź zbierać gwiazdki) 22. Maybe there are new levels? (Może są już nowe plansze?) 23. Just, stop bothering me (Po prostu, nie zawracaj mi głowy) 24. I'm gonna stop talking (Nie będę się już odzywać) 25. ... 26. ...... 27. GAH! 28. You're hopeless... (Jesteś beznadziejny...) 29. Really, still here? (Naprawdę, jeszcze tu jesteś?) 30. Fine, press the button (W porządku, wciskaj ten guzik) |-|Poprawne odpowiedzi = 1. My level? You want to try it!? (Moja plansza? Chcesz ją spróbować!? - The Challenge) 2. Ugh... Slippery (Fuj... śliskie - Octocube) 3. I should have been a doctor... (Powinienem zostać lekarzem... - Seven) 4. O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo! (Brainpower) 5. Indeed it is... (Zgadza się... - thechickenisonfire) 6. How many colors do you need? (Ile kolorów ci potrzeba? - gimmiethecolor) 7. I wish I had that many shinies... (Chciałbym mieć tyle świecidełek - gwiazdek) 8. Impressive... (Imponujące.. z cod3breaker) 9. NOOOO!! THIEF! THIEF! (NIEEE!! ZŁODZIEJ! ZŁODZIEJ! - Glubfub) |-|Błędne odpowiedzi= 1. Wrong (Źle) 2. You're hopeless... (Jesteś beznadziejny) 3. Really, still here? (Jeszcze tu jesteś?) 4. What kind of name is PlayerName anyway? (Jakim typem imienia jest Gracza?) 5. No, just no (Nie, po prostu, nie) 6. Swing and a miss! (Rozmach i pudło!) 7. I told you, it won't work... (Mówiłem, że to nie zadziała...) 8. Door is now open. Oh wait, no it's not. (Drzwi są już otwarte. Chwila, jednak nie.) 9. Is that actually your guess? (Czy ty naprawdę zgadywałeś?) 10. Go home PlayerName. (Idź do domu Gracza) 11. Nope (Nie) 12. Give up, please (Proszę, odpuść sobie) 13. Door is still locked (Drzwi nadal są zamknięte) 14. That tickles! (Mam łaskotki!) 15. Try harder please (Postaraj się bardziej, proszę) 16. Don't make me angry (Nie denerwuj mnie) 17. You won't like me when im angry... (Nie chciałbyś ujrzeć mnie wściekłego...) 18. Oh no, you just unlocked... NOTHING (O nie, odblokowałeś... NIC) 19. Only 3 attempts left! (Pozostały trzy próby!) 20. Only 2 attempts left! (Pozostały dwie próby!) 21. Last attempt! (Ostatnia próba!) 22. Just kidding, unlimited attempts (Żartowałem, brak ograniczeń) 23. Maybe you should do something else? (Może czas zrobić coś innego?) 24. This is getting ridiculous... (To już jest niedorzeczne) 25. Go collect some stars (Idź zbierać gwiazdki) 26. How about no? (Co powiesz na nie?) 27. PlayerName, please give up... (Gracza, proszę poddaj się...) 28. Error, error. Bad answers. (Błąd, błąd. Zła odpowiedź.) 29. Failure (Porażka) 30. May I suggest thinking? (Czy mogę zasugerować żeby pomyśleć?) 31. RUBRUBRUBRUBRUBRUB (RobTop) 32. There is no Kappa icon... (Tu nie ma ikony Kappy - Kappa) 33. Why do they have a horn? (Dlaczego one mają róg? - Unicorn) 34. Ultimate Haxxor mode enabled. Not... (Aktywowano tryb hackera. Nie... - Rubrubpowah123) |-|Podpowiedzi = Oh my head... (Moja głowa) I feel so drained (Jestem wyczerpany) Would be nice to get some energy (Przydałoby się zdobyć nieco energii) You know, for my head... (No wiesz, dla mej głowy...) Nothing? OK... (Nic? OK... - nawiązanie do Brainpower) I heard what you did (Słyszałem co zrobiłeś) You little thief (Ty mały złodzieju) You took 'Spooky's' coin (Ukradłeś ikonę Spooky'ego) That is pure evil (To było złe) I like it (Podoba mi się to) I know what you're thinking (Wiem co knujesz) But you will never get my coin... (Lecz nigdy nie znajdziesz mojej monety) I keep it safe (Jest bezpieczna) Too clever for you... (Zbyt sprytnie dla ciebie - nawiązuje do Glubfub) So... there is a tree (Więc... było sobie drzewo) A very short tree (Bardzo niskie drzewo) In this tree there lives a Witch (W tym drzewie mieszkała sobie wiedźma) A very short Witch (Bardzo niska wiedźma) The Witch stinks of fish (Ta wiedźma pachnie rybą( My question to you is this... (Mam do ciebie pytanie...) On a scale from tree to fish (W skali or drzewa do ryby) How many shinies do you have? (Ile masz świecidełek? - nawiązuje do ilości gwiazdek) Which came first? (Co było pierwsze?) The chicken or the egg? (Kura czy jajko?) ... The egg, of course (Oczywiście że jajo) Then the egg laid the chicken (Potem jajko zniosło kurę) ... and the chicken said (...a ta kura powiedziała) The password is on fire (Że hasło zaczyna płonąć) I need to get some rest... (Muszę odpocząć... - nawiązuje do thechickenisonfire) Want to hear a secret? (chcesz poznać tajemnicę?) Just don't tell RubRub (tylko nie powiedz nic RubRubowi) I am building my own level (Buduję własną planszę) I call it "The Challenge" (Nazwałem ją "The Challenge") Hope it gets featured (Mam nadzieję, że będzie polecona) But probably not... (Lecz zapewne nie będzie..) RubRub will never notice me (RubRub nigdy mnie nie zauważy - nawiązuje do The Challenge) Nawiązania * Cytat "This is not the room you are looking for..." nawiązuje do cytatu "These aren't the droids you're looking for." z filmu Gwiezdne Wojny: Nowa Nadzieja. * "You shall not pass!" oraz "It's my precious..." są cytatami z serii Władcy Pierścieni. * "Player used knock! Its not very effective..." i "A wild lock appeared" nawiązują do cytatów podczas starć w grach z serii Pokemon. * Ikona za kod "Seven" przypomina Finn - jednego z głównych bohaterów z kreskówki Pora Na Przygodę. * "O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U- JO-oooooooooooo!" nawiązuje do utworu NOMA - Brain Power, popularnego wśród memów bądź transmisji gier na żywo. * Postać w piwnicy przypomina Gengara z serii Pokemon. * Cytaty z kodu "The Challenge" nawiązują do częstych problemów zdolnych, lecz mało popularnych budowniczych w grze, którzy zasługują na noty "Featured", jednakże ich niska popularność sprawia im dużą trudność. Ciekawostki * Ikona za rozwiązanie zagadki z "Cod3breaker" jest fanowska i znalazła się również w filmie "Small lava test". * The Challenge jest jedynym poziomem w Geometry Dash World, który przedstawia niektóre funkcje z Update 2.1. * Utwór muzyczny w Vault Of Secrets został skomponowany przez samego RobTopa i nazywa się on "Random Song 06". Kategoria:Elementy gry Kategoria:Elementy gry dodane w 2.1 Kategoria:Vault